Tales Of Rehcaros
"Golden Thunder Dragoon, sir, you and another Marine officer will take part in this new mission." The commissioner announced. The Navy Blue sighed, it was another mission, he already knew it was to capture some pirates, aren't all missions about this kind of thing? Dragoon never fails, or so he thinks, but from most missions he had taken part in, he has only failed once, which was pretty impressive for a Marine full of power such as himself. The commissioner continued on, "You will take action and sail to an island in the , called Rehcaros, currently under control by the infamous pirate group called Void. Your mission is to capture them and bring them here, any other wanted pirates will do as well." Dragoon widened his eyes, Void? To think he was set up for a task to infiltrate a really powerful pirate group is a very blood-curdling thought. The commissioner gave Dragoon a clipboard, on it were the faces of the known Void members, and below it were the crimes they have caused. "Navy Blue, your new partner will be Commodore Garso Wile, or Deadly Ice per say, he has some information on the Void leader." The commissioner explained, behind was a man wearing a red and white jacket, he was tall with very dark purple hair, and just about Dragoon's age. "Wile, was it? Nice to meet you, I am Dragoon." He said, introducing himself. Wile has sunken many pirate ships in the past, so Dragoon knows what the man's Devil Fruit powers are. The Fuyu Fuyu no Mi, the power to control winter itself. Wile was pretty familiar with Dragoon's powers as well, and had already gathered a huge force of Marine soldiers in his ship. "Yes, pleased to meet you as well, now let's get to work." With that, Wile turned around and walked towards his ship. Dragoon followed him, they were going to Rehcaros, an island recently claimed by Void, but also the homeland of a certain pirate, Dragoon himself doesn't remember who, and didn't care less. They were both taking part in one of the most dangerous missions they've ever seen. It Heats Up The Evo Pirates ship was docked upon the shore of an island, they were short on food, Aiden and Tim were inside fixing the ship, while Evo D. Dydas, their captain, walked in search for food. They probably shouldn't let Dy of Light go alone, since the boy probably doesn't know what to buy. Dydas walked with optimism through the city of Rehcaros, he looked at every store as he went past them. "What to buy, what to buy?" Dy muttered, from afar, it looked like he was skipping. The young pirate thought he was having a great day, not in the suspicion of who was taking over this island. The city had many people, but something didn't feel right, the public were all very scared for some reason. Dydas didn't felt this, he just kept walking until he almost reached a forest. It was then that Dy felt a strange presence inside the forest, he could sense just about one very powerful individual inside with Kenbunshoku Haki. "Huh?" He stammered, just when he took one step inside a voice called from behind him. "Cap, we're not here to explore, let's just buy something and go." Aiden called, he was sitting on the bench on the street. "Aren't you supposed to be fixing the ship?" Dydas asked, folding his arms. "Yeah, Tim said he'll do all the work, and I know you literally suck at buying things." Aiden replied, getting up and going into a meat shop. "Remember, we're not here to kill or fight anyone, ok? I haven't eaten for three days, it's always the Evo Pirates that's losing their rations." He said, annoyed. Dydas followed into the shop, giving the forest and mountain one last glance. Dragoon and Wile walked into a bar, it was one of the least things two Naval partners would do once they arrived at their destination, many of the drinkers and customers turned to looked at them with strange expressions, Dragoon ignore that. "Bartender, give me some rum and my partner some Brandy Wine." Wile said, his voice was very loud, probably on purpose. Dragoon was presented with a cup of liquor, he drinks it in one gulp, and set the cup down. "Why are we even here again." Dragoon whispered, his partner finishes his rum and wiped his mouth with bare hands. "Well? Where else do you think gossip takes place at, while our Marines are searching the area, we need more information on Void, just look." Wile whispered back, then turned towards the bartender, who was wiping a glass cup clean using a handkerchief. "Bartender, what is your name?" He asked, the man turns around and smiles, he had glasses on and seemed a little too nice for a bartender. "Ah, two of the Marines' higher ranks, you can call me Francis." He answered, still smiling, his tone sounded very kind and calm. "Do you know where the pirate group known as Void is hiding?" Wile questioned, holding up the clipboard with all of the Void members' faces. Francis pushes his glasses onto his nose and looked calmly at the paper. "Oh yes, they took our land just about a week ago, I'm pretty sure they have taken their base a top of our mountain." He explained, pointing out the window, to a yellowish brown mountain. "That was easy, let's go call on our Marines, we must devise a plan to infiltrate Void." Dragoon said, Wile nodded and walked out the door. The Navy Blue turned around, and looked at the bartender, Francis looked back and nodded, smiling. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, bartender. Your help is of very importance to us." Dragoon stated gratefully. He held his hand out. "You too." Francis said, they shook hands and Dragoon widened his eyes as soon as they touched. There was a colossal and tremendous aura radiating from the bartender, it was like Dragoon was in the presence of a monster. "What the hell is this guy?" Dragoon thought, he let go of the hand as if it was of a flame stronger than his. Dragoon felt like he's seen him somewhere before, but can't remember when, "well, be on your way then," Francis said. Something about this bartender was different, but Dragoon must focus on his mission right now. He too walked out the door, meeting back with Wile. Wile stood on the docks in his marine cape. He was talking in a transponder snail as Dragoon approaches him. "You didn't feel that?" Dragoon asked his partner, he turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Wile muttered, he was annoyed the officer wasn't focusing on the mission. "When I shook that bartender's hand, I felt a powerful energy from him, nothing like I've ever seen before." Dragoon explained, wondering. "Maybe he used to be a former marine." Wile commented, the Navy Blue shooked his head. "No.....No way, there's no officer I've ever seen with such mighty power, not even the high ranking superiors can give a presence like that." Dragoon murmured, it was very silent for a while. "But that doesn't matter anymore, let's continue with this mission." Aiden had already left for the ship with many ingredients, somehow, he had forgotten Dy, and left his own captain near the shop. Sunbathing, Dydas was bored as hell, he waited and waited for Aiden to finish buying stuff, his eyes still upon the trees in which the strange presence layed. It widened when he saw smoke coming out of the trees, or near the trees, how strange, no one would set up campfire in the middle of the day, in his opinion. "Just one little peek," Dydas muttered, he stood up and walked into the dark forest. Not many people would walk towards an unknowingly danger, but Dydas was light itself, nothing except Haki can hit him, so it was ok. As the view got closer, the young pirate focused on what it was. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dydas was hit by a heavy Haki punch to the face, he was shocked and fell onto the ground, not realizing who just attacked him. He looked up, and a man, much older than him, was there. The man had red hair and was wearing a long furry jacket, "Kid, don't you see this place is not allowed for trespassing?" He stated, something was strange about this man, both his hands were leaving off some sort of steam. "Crimson D. Asher?" Dydas was stunned to meet a Void member on this island, yet he didn't really care. "Get out or I kill you, this place is our territory." Asher shouted, his arms still blowing out smoke. "Uhh, no, nothing is yours, idiot, I just want to explore this forest, not fight a red face man." Dydas replied, standing back up, wiping debris off his clothes. "Leader's orders, Dy Of Light, fight me if you will, but you will die." Asher said, folding his arms, his eyes shone bright red. That was a challenge, the two pirates stared at each other, both ready for a full on battle. Dydas took out his arms to block when another heavy Haki blow hits him in the elbow, the force destroys the trees around them, causing a super loud noise. Dy forms his light blade and clashed with Asher's steamed fist, thousands beams of light started shooting everywhere, Dydas recalls the last time he had being in a fight, this time was different though, he had grown much stronger these past weeks. "I will win!" Dy yelled at the top of his lungs, Crimson already heard it coming. Category:Role-Plays